Costumbre
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Utakata observa su reflejo en las burbujas que lo rodean, y es consciente que hay cosas que se han vuelto normales para él.


_Primero que nada debo agradecerles por MIL que hayan entrado al primer fic de Utakata y Hotaru en español! Aunque la interacción no esté tan dada en el sentido amoroso, bastante popular por estos lares. Y te agradecería un millón si me dejas un review para ver qué tal te han caído Utakata y Hotaru, y por supuesto, el fic._

_Segundo... pues ódienme, pero tengo que dar mis explicaciones antes de ir al fic. Es un proyecto muy ambicioso, porque no hay nadie más que haya escrito sobre ellos —al momento en que lo publico, claro, y reitero, en español._

_Y... para los que no recuerden, Utakata es el jinchuuriki de las seis colas. El de la yukata azul, abierta en el pecho y que sopla burbujas. Aparece en el relleno de shippuden en el capítulo 144_

_Nada me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Esto va para el foro del Valor de los Extras. Sep, creo que encajaría muy bien ahí. Tendré que pasarme por allá para dejar el link._

* * *

><p>Costumbre<p>

.

.

.

Utakata sopla centenares de burbujas, llenando el aire a su alrededor. Siempre que se sienta tranquilamente en las raíces de los árboles o en las copas; rodeado de ellas, crea una atmósfera misteriosa, casi utópica y hasta confusa; hermosa y tranquila.

Y Utakata en el fondo, se pregunta si alguna vez su vida volverá a ser la misma, la de un fugitivo.

Tonbei lo llama a cenar, interrumpiendo sus sosegados pensamientos. Pero su calma interior siempre es la misma. No se agita. Sabe que no puede permanecer en la terraza por mucho tiempo, pero la lluvia sencillamente lo pone melancólico. Se ha acostumbrado a no pasar tiempo encerrado, y eso es justamente lo que la lluvia lo obliga a hacer mientras se quede en ese fuerte. No es muy asiduo a lugares cerrados. Sin embargo, tampoco está dispuesto a empaparse hasta los tobillos por puro capricho, teniendo otra clara opción.

Sus ojos se abren un poco más, dándose cuenta que su deuda con aquel anciano se incrementa a cada día que pasa en ese fuerte. A cada comida, cada copa de sake.

Pero lo que más lo alerta es que puede llegar a acostumbrarse a una vida así.

—Itadakimasu —pronuncian todos con las manos juntas en acción de gracias; la chica, como siempre, con más energía que los otros dos.

Utakata toma los palillos y su mente se vuelve a conectar. Quiere, _sabe_ que tiene que alejarse cuanto antes de ahí. Porque Tonbei sabe que es un fugitivo, y aunque no parece molestarle, ni ha cambiado su actitud hacia él, existe un asunto más delicado e incómodo. Mientras permanezca ahí, Tonbei tratará de convencerlo por todos los medios que se convierta en el _maestro_ de la nieta de su amo. Utakata frunce el ceño sólo de pensarlo. No es tan mala chica. Femenina en todo el sentido de la palabra, es perseverante y terca, en un modo que a Utakata no le gusta porque no lo puede dejar en paz; esa terquedad e insistencia recae sólo hacia él. No deja de _preguntárselo_, y lo único que Utakata desea es que lo deje solo. Es frustrante.

—Utakata-sama, necesitas un corte de pelo —apunta Hotaru, y Utakata no encuentra extraño que lo haya estado observando mientras mantenía una conversación seria, de adultos, con Tonbei.

Pero Utakata se detiene en seco, deja su vaso de sake y la mira. Tonbei también se detiene y suelta una agradable carcajada, regañándola con suavidad. Utakata no aparta sus ojos de ella. Se sorprende —se indigna, casi— que una persona como ella, que lleva tanto sobre los hombros, haga este tipo de comentarios. Por otra parte, es un alivio que no mencione —otra vez— esa estúpida petición en la que ambos querían engatusarlo. Ella es por naturalidad, habladora, no es fácil ignorar eso, y si va a hacerlo, si va a parlotear, está bien que hable de cualquier cosa mientras no le llame _maestro_, ni nada que haga alusión a eso. Utakata entrecierra los ojos levemente, y vuelve a centrarse en lo que ella dice. No es tan malo, mientras no hable de _ser su maestro_.

—¿Corte de pelo?

Utakata no suele cenar con ella y Tonbei desde que se percata que _ella _saca ese tema a relucir cada vez que tiene la oportunidad. Pero hoy llueve. Además, desde que decide comer recostado en las raíces del árbol al borde del acantilado, no puede dejar de pensar en que está siendo descortés con quien sanó sus heridas y le ha brindado hospitalidad mientras sana. Pero también se debate entre ser descortés o ir a cenar con ellos y soportar a esa niña que no hace más que traer amargos recuerdos con esa estúpida petición que le tiene.

Por otra parte, él sabe que Tonbei no piensa que sea descortés. El anciano lo entiende hasta un punto que Utakata no alcanza a comprender. El por qué ser tan comprensivo con él si ni siquiera se puede decir que sienta compasión: Tonbei no sabe sobre el pasado de Utakata.

Utakata está seguro que lo entiende (inexplicablemente), lo sabe, por las veces en que toman sake juntos y él le mira diferente a como todos lo han mirado hasta ahora —lo mira como un igual.

Pero ella, de ninguna manera. Y en cierta forma, Utakata entiende que sea así. Es una mocosa. Y tampoco es tan relevante.

El viejo se ríe del comentario de Hotaru, pide permiso y va a buscar agua.

De repente, Utakata se echa hacia atrás instintivamente, asustado, casi se cae. Hotaru le toca el flequillo, levantándoselo, a una distancia alarmante, y Utakata la puede ver con los dos ojos bien abiertos, alarmado.

—¿Qué haces tan cerca?

Ella no lo escucha. Utakata tiene la impresión de que pocas veces lo hace. Además, tiene esa desagradable costumbre de aparecer de la nada, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—No sé cómo ves, Utakata-sama. —Hotaru se aleja y lo observa con ojo crítico— Del flequillo y también del cuello. —Ella calla una vez más y sonríe; sus ojos adquieren ese brillo que Utakata ha notado cuando sus párpados inferiores de curvan a causa de la sonrisa.— Sé cortar cabello, Utakata-sama, podría hacerlo en pago por haberme salvado en aquel momento.

—Mis heridas están sanando gracias a tu protector. Me han dado más de lo que podré devolverles.

Utakata quiere desviar la mirada, pero ella es demasiado inocente como para detectar su incomodidad y frustración.

Tal vez no. Sus ojos son grandes y de un verde agua enmarcados por abundantes pestañas, pero adquieren un aire triste cuando lo contempla. Utakata cierra los ojos, y lentamente, vuelve a abrirlos.

—Utakata-sama… —murmura ella.

Una mirada pura, que no ha visto el dolor, la traición o la sangre. Hotaru lo mira; otra vez le tiene compasión, preocupación, o algo cercano a eso que Utakata no logra identificar bien del todo. Y no le gusta. Utakata desvía el rosto, se lleva el soplador a los labios, y las burbujas salen por la ventana, casi en línea recta, explotándose al instante con las gotas de lluvia.

—¡Utakata-sama, por favor, entréname en ninjutsu! ¡Prometo ser constante!

Hotaru lo pide otra vez. Utakata separa el soplador de sus labios. Ha interrumpido sus pensamientos, y con sus palabras, le hace sentir un arrebato de amargura. Utakata piensa en ella. Siente que hay algo ligeramente diferente, porque ya no le afecta tanto como antes. Porque él sabe que nunca le va a hacer caso. No es, por supuesto, la primera vez que quedaban a solas. Utakata piensa que es una costumbre. Que se _ha _vuelto una costumbre. Porque no importa cuánto quisiera que ella se alejara, que simplemente lo dejara en paz —siempre terminan estando ellos dos.

Y Utakata la mira de reojo, aunque sea. Después de desistir por esa vez en el día, se queda unos minutos contemplándolo, y luego, casi enseguida (tanto, que Utakata no nota lo incómodo de ser observado) siempre le habla, y él no es de esas personas que puede ignorar a quien lo hace, pues, no muchas personas se han dirigido a él. Es enigmático para ella, lo sabe. Pero no le responde a ninguna de sus conversaciones, no puede. Siente que la voz de ella es suficiente; su suavidad suena dulce, casi como una melodía en medio de la noche. Le habla de sus objetivos en la vida, de sus anécdotas del clan Tsuchigomo, que recuerda vagamente, que era una niña. Habla mucho sobre su gente y su abuelo. Noble, piensa Utakata. Aunque en realidad no le presta mucha atención, porque su mente se ocupa en preguntarse por qué ella le confía lo que guarda en su corazón. Y siempre confía en él. Si tan sólo ella supiera _qué _es el, no lo trataría de esa manera.

Pero Utakata recuerda que ella sabe que es un fugitivo. Y es por eso que no entiende por qué está con él. Porque, a pesar de eso, que ella sepa que es un criminal, es como si no lo creyera. Confía en el.

Para estar tanto tiempo sin tener una _verdadera_ conversación, Utakata se estaba acostumbrando a un cambio algo rápido. Porque desde que está ahí, con los Tsuchigomo, Hotaru siempre le ha hablado. Y Utakata la deja estar ahí, con él, mientras la voz decidida y a la vez infantil de Hotaru resuena en su mente.


End file.
